Wish You Were Here
by Songficcer
Summary: A trip to America takes a tragic turn for Makoto and leaves Minako grief striken...(yuri)


Wish You Were Here  
  
Hi ya'll! Songficcer here with another mushy  
love(song)story! The song is called 'Wish you were  
here' by Mark Wills. Its pretty, but since its sung  
from a guys POV, you're gonna have to ignore that  
fact. I don't own the song or SM.  
  
  
  
Makoto bent down to tightly hug Minako. "I'm gonna miss you so much while I'm gone, Mina-chan."  
  
Minako smiled. "I know," she said letting go of her girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek. "But it's only for a week. Are you sure  
you have everything?"  
  
"Hai," Makoto said holding Minako's hand. "Not that I could do much about it now if I didn't, ne?"  
  
Minako's smile grew. "Hai..."  
  
"Last call for flight 409, non-stop to America."  
  
Mianko sighed. "You better go, Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto kissed Minako gently on her lips. "I love you. I'll call you when I get there, k?"  
  
"Ok. Ja ne, Mako-chan," Minako said, letting go of Makoto and watched her disappear into the plane.  
  
  
  
Makoto sighed as the plane landed in California. She hated planes. Afew hours here and she'd be taking another one to Florida for  
a cooking convention.  
  
She exited the plane and checked her watch. "Two hours," she said to herself. She walked around for a while to strech her legs  
and to grab a bite to eat.  
  
After she finished her meal, she soon remembered Shinosaki, after highschool graduation, had moved out here with his family.  
Thinking quickly, she decided t give him a call. Makoto removed her wallet from her back jean pocket and began to search for his  
number. It surprised her when she found it. As much junk as she had in the old leather wallet, she was shocked to know she  
hadn't lost it.  
  
Makoto paid her tab and began to look for a pay phone. Finding one that wasn't in use, she took fifty cents from her pocket and  
dialed his number. She smiled when she heard his voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello," Shinosaki asnwered.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Shinosaki..."  
  
  
  
An hour and a few dollars worth of change later, Makoto smiled and hung up the phone. It had been nearly two years since she  
last heard his voice.  
  
Makoto sighed and looked down at her watch. "Forty minutes left," she said to herself. She walked away from the payphone and  
headed towards the terminal where her next plane would be leaving.  
  
On the way there, she passed a booth selling little nic naks, sunglasses, and post cards. Smiling, Makoto picked up one post card  
with the word 'Heaven' on it in bright yellow and orange with a beach and ocean background. She smiled more and paid the  
vender for the card.  
  
  
Makoto smiled as she placed the stamp she had bought with the postcard. Minako loved to collect postcards, so Makoto thought  
this would be nice to send to her beloved. Makoto saw a small, blue mailbox and she slipped the postcard into it. She then heard  
her next flight being called, so she left the mailbox and headed towards her terminal once again...  
  
~They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate  
She said you're gonna be late if you don't go  
He held her tight, said I'll be alright  
I'll call you tonight to let you know  
He bought a post card  
On the front it just said 'Heaven'  
With a pictute of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and they told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach...~  
  
  
Minako laughed as Usagi tried to juggle three apples and eat one at the same time. Usagi was laughing at herself as well, and soon  
dropped the three apples she was attempting to juggle and the one that was in her mouth fell to the floor. Usagi fell onto the floor,  
her face blood red from laughing. Rei was laughing so hard she fell off the couch and Ami was holding her sides.  
  
"So, Mina-chan," Usagi started, trying to catch her breath, "When is Makoto suppossed to call you, anyway?"  
  
Minako sighed, and shook her head smiling. "I have no idea. But I hope its soon. I can't deal with you crazy people any more. I  
need some sanity back in my life." Minako laughed as she dodged the pillows being thrown at her. She dodged the pillow attacks  
just as the phone rang. She quickly got up from the couch, just as Rei threw the pillow at her again.  
  
Minako reached the phone and stuck her tounge out at her friends and Ami hit her in the back of the head with a pillow. Laughing,  
Minako answered the phone...  
  
The other three girls sat in Minako and Makoto's living room, idiling flipping through the channels and talking. Waiting for Minako  
to return so they could hit her with more pillows. As Rei and Ami began to laugh at Usagi for acting like a dog, a blood curdeling  
scream came from the other room.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
The three girls stopped laughing and looked at one another before quickly jumping up and running to the kitchen. When they got  
there, Minako was on the floor curled up in a ball hold the phone tightly in her hands and tears streaming down her face.  
  
Usagi took the phone from her friend and placed it up to her own ear. There was nothing but a dial tone. She looked back to Rei  
and Ami and only shook her head and shrugged. Ami knealed next to Minako and held her hands.  
  
"Mina-chan, what happened," Ami asked.  
  
Minako looked up, still sobbing, and stared blankly. "It's M-Mako-chan...," she choked out.  
  
Rei looked at he friend. "What happened to Mako-chan, Minako?"  
  
  
  
  
"The Lord is my shepard..."  
  
Minako, at this point, drowned the preacher's voice out of her brain. It was too much for her to handle right now. The funeral had  
been bad enough, but the burial...  
  
She was begining to wonder if she'd survive it.  
  
More tears fell from her eyes as Makoto's casket was lowered into the ground. Motoki looked at Minako and his heart broke.  
Shinosaki bad been called and he was there too. The other girls and Mamoru all stood in silence with Minako. They didn't know  
what to say to her to help ease her pain.  
  
Shinosaki swallowed the lump in his throat, and walked to Minako, holding her in a tight embrace from behind. Minako laid her  
hands on his arm that was around her waist. She began to tremble and he held on tighter.  
  
Through her tears, she whispered to him, "How are you holding up, Shinosaki-chan?"  
  
Minako felt a tear hit her bare shoulder he answered. "Not much better than you."  
  
When the service finally ended, all of Minako's friends hugged her and told her of their sorrows and regrets for what had  
happened. Shinosaki had offered to take Minako back to her apartment and the others agreed. Minako walked to Makoto's  
headstone and place a single white rose atop of it. Another tear fell from her eyes as she whispered, "I love you, Mako-chan."  
  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Minako," Shinosaki asked. "You don't need me to stay with you or anything do you?"  
  
Minako smiled slightly. "Iie." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "But thank you." Minako silently got of his  
rental car, with him watching her.  
  
"Call one of us if you need to talk, ok, Minako?" She smiled again and nodded and walked inside her apartment building.  
  
Heading towards the elevators, she took her mailbox key out of her purse and unlocked her mailbox. With out looking closely, she  
took out a small post card and then walked onto the nearest elevator.  
  
...Minako walked into her apartment, and never felt more alone in her life then she did right now. She kicked her shoes off and  
walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at the postcard in her hand. On the front was the word 'Heaven' in bright  
yellow and orange lettering, with a beach and ocean back ground. She turned the card over, and new tears fell from her eyes and  
down her face when she read who it was from...  
  
~She got a call that night  
But it wasn't from him  
It didn't sink in right away  
"Ma'am the plane went down,  
Our crews have searched the ground  
No surviors found" she heard him say  
But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
On the front it just said 'Heaven'  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loves her and they told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach  
  
Wish you were here,  
Wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near  
Wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, its paradise  
Its summer time all year  
There's some folks we know  
They say "Hello"  
I miss you so  
Wish you were here...  
  
The weather's nice in paradise  
Its summer time all year  
And all the folks we know  
They say "Hello"  
I miss you so  
Wish you were here...  
  
...Wish you were here~  
  
  



End file.
